wish you were here
by carol Riddle
Summary: Ele nunca se arrependera tanto do que não dissera...Mas fica difícil não se arrepender quando as circunstâncias mostram tudo o que poderia ter sido e não foi, pelo simples fato, de por medo não demonstrar sentimentos...Esse foi o seu grande erro...
1. Dados

Nome: I wish you Here.

Autoras: Carol e Camila Riddle

Status: Em Andamento

Tipo: Pós-Hogwarts

Shipper: Draco e Gina

Censura: G- Fanfic Livre

Resumo: Ele nunca se arrependera tanto do que não dissera...

Mas fica difícil não se arrepender quando as circunstâncias mostram tudo o que poderia ter sido e não foi, pelo simples fato, de por medo não demonstrar sentimentos...

Esse foi o seu grande erro... E agora vive na desilusão do quase do quase, na incerteza do talvez, pensando nas oportunidades desperdiçadas, nos planos que nunca sairão do papel.

Draco fez a sua escolha, o destino apenas mostrou-lhe as conseqüências! ...


	2. prologo

**Prólogo**

Nome : _Sentimentos.._

...Eu tenho fugido destes sentimentos,

Mas sempre que me afasto me pego novamente pensando em ti..

Fecho meus olhos e imagino teu rosto, tão doce...

Agora queria apenas contar-te o que estou sentindo e dizer-te:

**Gostaria que estivesses aqui comigo!!**

_.. Do you see how much I need you right now!..._

_**[Agora você vê o quanto eu preciso de você?**_

Poderia mentir pra mim mesmo, mas é verdade, não há duvidas

Ao me lembrar dos teus olhos.

_.. I just would like to__ take a care of you right now!_

_**[Eu apenas gostaria de cuidar-te agora!**_

Preciso te ouvir e sentir novamente teu perfume, pois você é a força que me faz andar,

A esperança que me faz confiar, é a vida para minha alma, você é quem acalma a tempestade e me da repouso.

**Porque você é tudo que eu quero e preciso!**

Eu simplesmente poderia viver pelo teu sorriso e morreria por mais um beijo teu!

E por mais que eu saiba que tu já não estas mais aqui, posso te sentir e tenho a certeza de que nunca serás apenas uma lembrança à mais!

.._I miss you!_

_**[ Eu sinto sua falta! ..**_

_**Continua...**_


	3. óbito de virginia weasley

Capitulo 1

Nome : Óbito de Virgínia Weasley

Oficiado por: Natalie Babbit

_Certidão de Óbito_

Certificamos que na data de 10 de fevereiro de 2011, no livro d-42 às f´s.320, sob o número 32425, foi feito o registro de óbito de _Virginia Molly Weasley_, falecida em _9_ de _fevereiro _de _2011_ em _Wallplace_, próximo à_ Casa dos Gritos _em_ Hogsmeade, Inglaterra_, natural de _Londres_, residente em À'toca nascida em _17 _de _março_ de _1993,_ com _18_ anos de idade, estado civil _solteira_, filha de _Arthur_ e _Molly Weasley_.

Foi declarante _Ronald Billius Weasley_ e o óbito foi atestado pelo Dr. _Lian Shine_ CRM 5834, tendo sido a causa da morte _assassinato_, sendo usado primeiramente o feitiço

_Petrificus Totalus_

( fazendo com que a vitima ficasse imobilizada, mas ainda sensível a dor), depois por ser esfaqueada diversas vezes, ficou com escoriações em todo o corpo assim desfigurada e irreconhecível.Em seguida a _Maldição Crucuatus_ ( sendo que já não estava sob o efeito do Petrificus Totalus, debateu-se pela dor, fazendo com que aparecesse ao longo do corpo diversos hematomas).Por fim foi usado um _Avada Kedavra._

A necropsia foi feita pelo legisbruxo _Dr. Lian Shine_ no _Hospital St. Mungus_.

O sepultamento foi feito no cemitério _Everlasting,_ da _Comunidade Bruxa de Londres._

_Observações_: Não deixou filhos nem bens.

Apresentou declaração de óbito 4020796.

O referido é verdade e dou fé.

Natalie Babbit

Oficial do Registro

DEPARTAMENTO DE ACIDENTES MÁGICOS.

CERTIFICADO PELO MINISTERIO DA MAGIA


	4. A falta que me faz você

_Cap. 2: A falta que me faz você._

_Os pensamentos que antes eram dispersos, agora estavam somente nela!_

Ele estava sentado confortavelmente em uma das poltronas da sua aconchegante sala, pensando em como as coisas puderam chegar aquele ponto.

Quem o visse agora não diria que esse era o Draco Malfoy de quatro meses atrás, pois hoje sua aparência desalinhada, em nada lembrava o homem vigoroso de outrora.

Há meses tentava compreender o que estava acontecendo, estivera com ela antes do ocorrido, iria se declarar, pedi-la em casamento e falar da casa que comprara para os dois, próximo de Eastwick, mas não o fizera e no outro dia tudo o que lhe disseram era que Gina, sua amada estava morta e totalmente desfigurada.Mas ele não podia acreditar, nessa grande bobagem – como ele titulava- ,mas não era isso que as circunstâncias atuais mostravam, Gina, sua pequena Gina estava agora morta, e ele jamais poderia ver novamente os olhos dela brilhando em alegria de ver algo, ele não queria acreditar, simplesmente não podia se conformar! Não queria se conformar...

seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por batidas na porta.

- O que esta fazendo aqui? Como descobriu essa casa? – Draco limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha, para demonstrar surpresa de ver Luna parada a sua porta com uma enorme caixa nas mãos.

-Uma manada de unicórnios voadores me contou onde estava escondido – disse de maneira simples – Vai me deixar entrar, ou vai ficar parado me olhando por muito tempo??

- Entra! - Disse fitando a caixa atentamente

- A propósito...Isto é pra você – E estendeu-lhe a caixa.

- Mas o que é isto? – Perguntou com indiferença.

-Algumas coisas da Gina, que eu acho melhor que fiquem com você!

-Porque eu iria querer alguma coisa daquela Weasley? – Disse tentando não demonstrar desconfiança.

-Sem teatro Malfoy! Gina me contou sobre vocês dois!

- E o que tem ai dentro?

-Coisas particulares da Gina – Disse com a voz já impaciente

Ainda desconfiado, toma a caixa nas mãos e sem olhar para Luna diz

– Hum.. Isso é tudo?

Ela sem responder, deu as costas para o loiro, e antes de bater a porta disse:

- Nem tudo que parece ser, realmente é! Às vezes nos surpeendemos e o que parecia estar morto revive novamente! – suspirou ao terminar de falar, deixando Draco sem entender o que quisera dizer.

_Continua ..._

_...O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser.._

_Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você,_

_De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora..._

_[[Cpm 22- Um minuto para o fim do mundo!_


	5. continuarei a te esperar

**N/A: Eu peço um pouquinho de paciência gente, pq esses primeiros capítulos são muito chatos ¬¬, mas é necessário para que vocês entendam melhor a história. Os 6 primeiros cap.s vão ser todos sem ação e com muita lamentação, mas é só o início da história.**

**Nesses primeiros cap. Eu vou colocar música e versos, mas se vcs não gostarem é só deixar review que eu mudo, okay??**

**Bjim.. ****Boa Leitura! ****Cáá**

**O/C: Sem ação?! Tá brincando néah Carol, isso ta completamente sem ação...! Muito parado, mas acho que melhora...**

**Galera, dxa eu me apresentar... Sou a Luiza..( Faço as críticas aqui..), e vou logo dizendo, se a histórias tiver chata, podem dizer que eu faço a Cáá mudar toda ela.!**

**Bjs.**

Cap. 3: **Continuarei a te esperar!**

"Nunca deixe de fazer algo que seu coração mandar, pois o tempo pode passar e a oportunidade também."

Draco olhou para a caixa, pensou em abri-la, mas logo desistiu da idéia, estava triste demais para se torturar com antigas lembranças que certamente os pertences de Gina trariam.

"Tantas questões e eu preciso de uma resposta...

Amor verdadeiro é uma única vez na vida?

Algum dia saberemos!

O amor pode mover uma montanha?

Algum dia saberemos!

Comprei uma passagem para o fim do arco-íris...

eu observei as estrelas baterem no mar...

E se pudesse perguntar a Deus apenas uma questão:

**Por que você não está aqui comigo?"**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

- "Te procurei por todos os cantos, achei que tivesse ido sem mim..."- ela disse com um sorriso meigos nos lábios.

- "Não partiria sem um último beijo!"- ele olhava atentamente em seus olhos.

- "Malfoy!?"...- franziu o cenho – "Pára! O papel de romântico do século XXIII definitivamente não lhe cai bem!"- falou debochadamente uma ruiva radiante.

- "Escuta pequena, tenho algo a dizer e preciso falar antes que seja tarde..."

- "Draco!"

- "Não me interrompe, o que tenho para lhe dizer é importante!"

- "Draco Malfoy..."- disse desta vez com certa autoridade, fazendo o loiro se calar- "Desculpe!"- falou baixinho seguindo- se um silêncio- "eu tenho que ir!" – falou rapidamente e sumiu em seguida.

- "Gina!" – ele gritou, com a voz embargada pelo nó na garganta que as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer pela sua face causavam, mas ela já tinha desaparecido no ar, restou apenas uma correntinha com uma pequena pérola que ela sempre usava.

Ele já se acostumara a ter sonhos desta natureza, pois desde que ela se fora, ele vem sonhado os mesmos sonhos todas as noites.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"Toda vez que eu tento voar, eu caio sem minhas asas...

E toda vez que te vejo em meus sonhos é como se o tempo voltasse...

Eu vejo teu rosto e acordo sem saber se foi real.

Eu preciso de você aqui ao meu lado!"

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

Sem conseguir dormir, foi até a sala e se atirou num sofá, fechou os olhos esperançosamente esperando que quando os abrisse novamente visse Gina sorrindo, ele a envolveria tão fortemente que ela nunca poderia se soltar do seu abraço, assim ele estaria em paz, tendo a certeza de que tudo aquilo que estava vivendo era apenas um sonho ruim.

Apertou os olhos com raiva, por que ela, por que essa maldita guerra tinha que levar sua amada embora, por quê?

Vagarosamente ele abriu os olhos, deparou-se com a caixa que Luna trouxera, deixou se guiar lentamente até ela.

Na caixa havia uma grande variedade de coisas, como uma pacote de sapos-de-chocolate, o reconheceu logo que viu, foi na primeira fugida à Hogsmeade, no ano passado, como poderia esquecer, era o doce preferido de Gina.

Em seguida, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um patinho de borracha, ele teve que rir, conhecia a sina da família Weasley com trouxas, mas um patinho de borracha era algo realmente inútil!

Draco tomou nas mãos um tipo de agenda ou caderno vermelho com o nome Virgínia Weasley em dourado, mas para sua surpresa o caderno estava trancado, com algo que parecia ser dois corações como fechadura ele acabou deixando de lado, quem sabe mais tarde tentasse abrir com algum feitiço. A atenção dele estava voltada agora para uma foto de Gina correndo atrás de Rony, e depois caindo em cima dele e batendo com a cabeça do irmão no chão.

- "Gênio forte tem essa ruiva..."- ele pensava, mas uma música tirou-lhe a atenção de seus pensamentos, era uma doce melodia, que parecia uma canção de ninar, vinda de uma pequenina caixa de madeira, trabalhada com notas musicais em toda ela.

Abrindo a caixa vê um anel cravejado de esmeraldas e no interior um nome gravado.Ao lado, uma corrente com um pingente em forma de coração, ao toca-lo mais um coração aparece, ficando assim, igual a fechadura do caderno.

Ele preciona o pingente contra a fechadura e o caderno se abre.

Continua!

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"Eu não vi você viver...

Eu mudei quem sou porque espero você aqui.

Eu não quero mais mudar essas coisas mas esta noite estou mudando minha memória.

Não importa quanto tempo vai durar, eu continuarei a te esperar!

E no dia que você voltar o destino sorrirá para mim,

E eu poderei falar todas as palavras que eu calei.

É só por isso que ainda estou aqui!"

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg


	6. Diário

**Cap.4:Diário**

"E onde você estiver, estarei de coração, alma e espírito, através desta canção". 

Diário...

Eu nunca pensei em ter um diário, mas é sempre melhor não contrariar dona Molly Weasley. Mamãe me trouxe um caderninho e eu realmente fiquei sem entender, daí ela explicou que como a vida em Hogwarts é bem agitada, eu deveria preservá-la em um diário, só assim quando terminasse a escola eu poderia ver como era bom os tempos lá vividos. Vê se pode?!Ainda nem sei se vou para Hogwarts, e falando na mamãe, ela está gritando meu nome agora...RAM! Francamente, meu nome já está gasto de tanto ser chamado, preciso de um nome novo!

Voltei, ah, chegou minha carta de Hogwarts (agorinha)...confesso, já estava ficando nervosa, pois já é quase setembro e a minha carta ainda não tinha chegado e sem carta é o mesmo que sem Hogwarts, imaginasse se eu não fosse pra Hogwarts?? Todos os meus irmãos foram, não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se eu não fosse, mas enfim a carta chegou. Mas onde eu tinha parado mesmo? Ah sim, em como o meu nome estava gasto...e falando em nomes, eu nem me apresentei né?!

Meu nome é Virginia, mas todos me chamam de Gina e eu tenho 11 anos e 5 irmãos, eles sempre implicam comigo e eu sempre os chamo de idiotas, na verdade eu amo muito todos eles, mas eles me tiram do sério, principalmente o Fred e o Jorge, mas eu não ligo muito, o Rony sim, ele é muito chato, quer sempre mandar em mim, nós estamos sempre brigando, mas vê se eu não tenho razão, acredita que ele disse para o Harry que eu gosto dele...Aiii que vergonha!! E eu nem gosto dele, só acho bonitinho, táá, ele é bem bonitinho, quem eu estou enganando ele é L I N D O .

Mas achar ele lindo não quer dizer que eu gosto dele, pq eu não gosto!

E pior do que o Ronald ter falado essa grande besteira pro Harry é que lê está aqui em casa, o que me deixa realmente envergonhada e um pouco apavorada também, mas também não é só pelo Harry que estou assim, tão nervosa, é pq em três dias estarei em Hogwarts, no meu 1º ano.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

Draco sorria enquanto lia as páginas decoradas com a caprichada letra de Gina, estava tão concentrado que se esqueceu de seu sofrimento, sua dor e angustia, esqueceu-se de que ela não estava mais junto de si. Quem escrevia era uma garotinha pequena, muito doce e meiga, mas cheia de idéias, às vezes era meio estressada e raivosa, mas carinhosa e muito moleca, que sempre dramatizava tudo. Uma garotinha que mesmo que não assumisse, era apaixonada por Harry Potter, era essa a parte que ele não gostava muito, na verdade ele DETESTAVA essa parte, o que ela tinha visto naquilo, ecaaaaa, achar um cabeça rachada lindo, ainda bem que o gosto dela tinha melhorado e bastante depois daquilo. Lembrou-se de um dia em que ela disse cheia de ternura que o amava. Fechou os olhos para sentir melhor a sensação que a lembrança trazia de volta a sua mente, era como se ela estivesse ali. Mas nunca mais estaria, nunca mais seus olhos ou sorriso, ele viveria para sempre naquela espera por alguém que nunca poderia voltar. Abriu os olhos, na sua volta o que lhe cercava era a triste realidade e a dor da saudade, tão rápido o sorriso que se formou no seu rosto ao lembrar-se de Gina desapareceu e um frio cortante invadiu seu coração, fazendo com que sua respiração quase parasse e uma lágrima quente molhasse sua face fria e sem expressão.

Ela se fora, nunca voltaria...e se ele pudesse vê-la ou toca-la saberia que era tudo ilusão. No momento em que perdeu Gina, seu mundo tombou, sua alma se desfez e seu coração partiu-se em mil, pedaços que nunca poderiam estar juntos novamente, pois faltava um pedaço dela!

Continua..

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

Uma lágrima rolou do meu rosto ao perceber que nunca mais iria ver você, outra lágrima rolou dentro do meu coração, quando você se foi, me deixando sem razão! Quando eu menos esperei, nada mais encontrei, havia desaparecido a lágrima que eu chorei...mas aquela que escorreu no meu peito, lá ficou. A gota com gosto amargo, com o frio cristalizou!

E eu quero saber como proceder, não esqueço a tua voz e agora como viver sem ter você?

E você sabe que eu já sofri demais aqui e não vejo a hora de ficar junto de ti!

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A: Esse cap. Era enorme, o diário tava muito grande, contava travessuras e pensamentos da Gina, mas eu resolvi tirar, achei que não tinha nada a vê com a história, eu também não sei se vou colocar o Harry na história, talvez eu coloque ele, quem sabe ele fique com a Pansy ( ah, ela vai aparecer, CLARO!), outro casal que vai aparecer também é Luna e Blaise. O que eu não sei é se coloco a Mione com o Rony, ou a Pansy com o Rony (daí o Harry não aparece).**

**Mandem reviews dizendo como vocês querem! Bjim..**

**Cáá.**

**O/C: Eu achei o cap. Bom, em relação aos casais, acho que tem que tirar a Hermione da história, coloca o Harry e a Luna, e já que tu gosta taaantooo da Pansy, coloca ela com o Rony, mas eu só opino néah, os leitores que tem que mandar review dizendo como que querem, e nem vem Carol, nada de colocar nada slash, ela não falou nada pra vcs, mas tava me dizendo que queria colocar alguma coisa, o pessoal não gosta de fic slash!**

**Genteee, mandem reviews dizendo também se vocês querem algum casal slash ou não..Bj.**

**Luize.**


	7. Nunca deixe quem vc ama partir

_Cap. 5: Nunca deixe quem você ama partir_

"_Enquanto sua ida fizer alguém chorar, é sinal que sua vida não deve acabar!"_

Naquela noite ele sonhou com os beijos de sua amada, mas em seguida um homem com uma capa preta a tirou de seus braços, ele ainda tentou ver o rosto do homem, mas não conseguiu...Em um minuto Gina estava consigo e no seguinte, fora levada por alguém, restando apenas sua corrente de pérola.

Os dias passavam lentos, mas para Draco não existiam, nem dias nem noites, ele passava horas lendo o diário de Gina, vendo suas fotos, lembrando dos momentos vividos pelos dois.

Já se passara duas semanas desde que Luna trouxera a caixa e Draco ainda estava mergulhado dentro de seus próprios pensamentos, percorrendo as páginas do diário, já tinha chegado ao quinto ano de Gina, não percebia o tempo passar. Estava tão acostumado com aquela rotina, que não percebia o quanto estava debilitado, olheiras confirmavam as noites sem dormir, e a barba grande era um sinal de que mais nada importava...e não importava mesmo, para ele só o que existia era Gina, estava sempre com ela em sonhos ou pensamentos, podia sentir sua presença, se fechasse os olhos conseguia perceber os lábios dela tocando os seus.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_Quem mais tem dificuldade para amar é quem mais precisa de amor!"_

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A: Pequeno esse cap. Né?! Eu o achei bem dispensável, não tem nada de importante! O próximo vai ser pequeno também, mas é bom vcs não passarem, leiam, pq é importante para vcs entenderem a fic...esse cap. Não precisava nem ter existido, mas eu queria colocar aquele versinho de cima, daí fiz.. :)**** Bjim.**.

**Cáá.**

**O/C.: Dã.! Achei o cap. Péssimo..! Brincadeira..kkkk..na verdade eu não gostei, mas também não ta péssimo..!Mandem reviews..! Bj.**

**Luize.**


	8. Mundo antigo

**N/A.: Genteee, não me matem...!!**

**Essa primeira parte do cap. 6 tá muito sentimental, mas lembrem que eu disse que até o cap. 6 a fic ia ser meio chata mesmo né...o cap. Anterior nem era preciso ler, mas esse é importante, nem tanto, a partir do flash back é importante.! Bjim..**

**Cáá.**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

_Cap. 6: Mundo Antigo._

"**Se foram os dias e eu sigo sem você!"**

Naquela noite ele não dormiu, o mar de pensamentos que o faziam naufragar em meio a uma tempestade de sentimentos que nem mesmo ele conseguia distinguir tiravam-lhe o sono não só daquela noite fria, mas de todas as outras que a antecederam também.

Já era final de outono, quanto tempo havia passado, mas ele continuava inerte, sem conseguir digerir o que acontecera e se culpando duramente por não ter chegado a tempo de salva-la. Tudo estava em silêncio, mas sua cabeça doía muito devido a guerra que se estabelecera dentro dela. Assim passaram-se dias, até que Draco decidiu voltar à sua vida, esquecer de tudo que acontecera e recomeçar. Afinal ela era só uma "Weasleyzinha" e ele já tinha sofrido demais por ela, só uma Weasley, apenas isso, era dessa maneira que ele tentava se convencer que já a tinha esquecido. Ele nunca a esqueceria, mas agora tinha que retomar a vida, VOLTAR A VIVER, já que durante quase dez meses ele respirou e viveu Virgínia Weasley, mas tudo seria diferente a partir de agora, voltaria para a mansão Malfoy, a casa de seus pais, a mansão Malfoy...como pode esquecer? Tudo que aconteceu com Gina deixaram-no vivendo num universo surreal, tinha esquecido completamente que estavam em guerra. Como esquecera da guerra? Foi nela que Gina morreu e é por ela que seu assassinato não foi solucionado, pois o ministério só resolveria todos os assassinatos e puniria os culpados no final da guerra.

Ele esqueceu tudo, da guerra, dos pais, de se tornar **um COMENSAL** , quando todas essas coisas voltaram a sua mente ele ficou sem ação e agora tudo voltando repentinamente causaram-lhe um arrepio na espinha, o que sempre almejou se tornar um comensal, seria feito após o natal, no dia 26. Agora se tornar um comensal não importava mais, nem isso, nem essa maldita guerra, ela conseguiu, nunca quis que ele se tornasse comensal e agora ele não quer mais também, sabia que só podia ter sido um deles que fez aquilo com ela.

Ele estava com os olhos fixos nos dela, num porta-retrato, ela sorria para ele e mandava um beijo, ele levantou-se, foi até o retrato e o virou para a parede.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**FlashBack**

Na manhã em que Draco recebeu a carta de seu pai informando-lhe do dia em que iniciaria o treinamento para novos comensais e a data que ele receberia a marca negra, ele foi tomado por estranha, mas esperada alegria, contudo teria que contar a Gina, não sabia como fazer, pois com certeza ela acabaria com tudo.

DgDg . DgDg

Gina estava próxima à casa dos Gritos, lugar em que sempre ia para ficar sozinha e pensar, e nesse dia ela tinha muito que pensar, como contar para ele? Ela sabia que tinha que contar, não sabia como, mas tinha que contar, e tinha que ser logo, já estava atrasada para o encontro que marcaram, então resolveu afastar de sua cabeça os pensamentos que teimavam em persistir causando-lhe borboletas no seu estômago.

DgDg . DgDg

"_Você demorou! Onde estavas?" o loiro perguntou um tanto nervoso. "Estou te esperando há horas."_

_"Não seja tão dramático Malfoy!!"dizia sorrindo._

_"Era para você estar aqui há uma hora e oito minutos atrás." ele olhava fixamente para ela, que continuava sorrindo doceme__nte "Por que você sempre tem que se atrasar?"_

"_Nós Weasleys, sempre nos atrasamos.!"__disse ironicamente "Mas não tinha idéia de que estava tão atrasada assim!"ela não mentiu, nem percebeu o tempo passar enquanto pensava em tudo que estava acontecendo._

_-"Vamos Gina, não será tão difícil..é só contar que está grávida, não tem nada de mais nisso, é uma parte de vocês, fala logo!" -__ela pensava com medo da reação do amado-"__Talvez seja melhor não.E se ele não gostar?E se me disser que estou sozinha nessa? Será que ele faria isso?Não, não o Draco, ele é diferente comigo!Okay, se ele tem que saber, então que seja agora."_

_"Então Gina, o que você acha?"ele perguntou, com medo do que ela diria ou faria._

_-"O que eu acho? Sei lá o que acho, não escutei mesmo,será que dá pra parar de me olhar assim? Droga, Merlin me ajuda?! Eu tô com medo, como eu vou contar isso?!_

_"Gina?!" seu nome foi como um jato d'água lhe trazendo de volta a realidade, ela tinha se perdido completamente em devaneios._

_"Acho ótimo!" respondeu simplesmente, o que mais diria?O que quer que fosse, não poderia ser mais grave quanto estar grávida._

DgDg . DgDg

_"Nós Weasleys, sempre nos atrasamos.!"__disse ironicamente "Mas não tinha idéia de que estava tão atrasada assim." Ele esperava que ela fosse dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não, ela apenas o olhava, com um olhar distante, como se não estivesse ali._

_"Vou ser um comensal." disse rapidamente, encolhendo-se no canto da parede e fechando com força os olhos, como se para se defender de algo que ela pudesse fazer, mas ela continuava do mesmo jeito._

_"Virgínia?!" ele falou aproximando-se do rosto dela, mas ela parecia estar pensando em algo muito sério, talvez digerindo o que ele dissera._

_"Então Gina o que você acha?" perguntou por fim, já que não agüentava mais aquele silêncio._

_"Gina?!" _

_"Acho ótimo!" não só a resposta dela como o sorriso de aprovação que apareceu em seu rosto fizeram Draco se intimidar._

_"Então você não se opõe se eu me tornar comensal!?" perguntou com a testa enrugada provocada pela estranha aprovação da garota._

_" O quê?" quase gritou, fez uma pausa, seu semblante era sério "Um comensal?" disse comensal quase inaudível, as pontas de suas orelhas ficaram muito vermelhas e uma sombrancelha estava erguida, o que deixou Draco muito preocupado, pois sempre que isso acontecia poderia se esperar no mínimo um escândalo digno do fogo Weasley. "Está louco? Eles...eles matam pessoas, bruxos ou trouxas e...e são servos de Voldemort. Você só pode estar brincando.!" seu tom de voz era nervoso, as palavras saíam falhas e ela dizia tudo rápido de mais, seus olhos que eram de um marrom claro escureceram até ficarem negros e sem em ação._

_" Não estou louco, pelo contrário estou muito certo do que quero! Eles não são maus assim, matam os que não são dignos, como trouxas e seus "adoráveis amantes" e sangue ruins, nenhum bruxo genuinamente puro é morto, a não ser que troque de lado, e não, isso não é brincadeira, é o meu destino!" falou calmamente, sem dar muita atenção para o nervosismo de Gina que ainda mantinha os olhos arregalados. "E você tinha dito que achava ótimo!"_

_-"Claro! Achei ótimo você dizer que dignos de viver são os sangue puros e que pessoas como a Mione e a minha família tem que morrer, por gostarmos de trouxas ou por ela não ser sangue puro. Como eu pude me enganar tanto com você?! E eu não disse que achava ótimo coisa alguma!" _

_"Escuta Gina, não é bem assim, deixe-me te explicar [..."_

_Ela pensava no que seria do seu filho ao descobrir que o pai era um comensal, enquanto Draco lhe explicava os motivos pelos quais se tornaria um comensal e tentava lhe convencer de que era uma coisa boa.Explicação essa que ela só ouviu algo como "__**ISSO NÃO É CRUEL**__DADE" e "O LORD DAS TREVAS É UMA BOA PESSOA", ela não podia estar escutando isso, ou ela estava tendo um terrível pesadelo ou Draco tinha ficado completamente louco, como ele pode dizer que o Lorde das Trevas é legal._

_Tudo estava errado! Como ela pode se enganar tanto assim com alguém, sabia que a família Malfoy gostava das Artes das Trevas, o mesmo Draco sabia fazer vários feitiços envolvendo essas práticas, mas daí à virar alguém cruel e assassino, ela não podia acreditar, ACHAVA QUE DRACO ERA DIFERENTE!_

_Sua cabeça fervilhava pensamentos, seu peito estava tomado por grande angústia, ela estava irritadíssima, queria chorar, sua garganta estava fechada e doía muito devido ao choro que ela estava prendendo, não queria chorar, não ali, na frente dele, na frente de um comensal...ela queria xingar Draco de todas as coisas possíveis, mas pensou que se tentasse falar, engasgaria e cairia em prantos._

_"Você entende agora Gina?" ele olhava para ela com cara de cachorrinho-sem-dono, o que não convenceu, porque ela ficava cada vez mais vermelha,tinha que dizer algo, respirou fundo, então,e falou tudo que estava preso com o choro que também veio à tona._

_"Entendo! Claro que entendo! Entendo que você é um louco que não tem noção sobre nada, nem sobre a vida das pessoas, que é um riquinho mimado e não sabe nada sobre problemas e dificuldades, que tem um sonho mesquinho e pobre, desprovido de qualquer coisa que faça com que as pessoas se orgulhem de você, tem tanta raiva do Harry, por ele ser tão bonzinho, mas se esconde atrás do papai e de Voldemort, porque tem medo de mudar tudo que fez até hoje, dessa forma eu entendo, agora se você estiver no perfeito juízo, te digo que é um psicopata desumano, e que já não existe mais nada entre nós!_

_**FIM DO fLASHbACK **_

**N/A: ****Agora sim a história ta se desenrolando... No próximo cap. Terá outro flash back.**

**Mandem reviews sobre os casais e também se vocês querem algum casal slash...**

_[... Gina estava no chão com uma rosa entre as mãos, ele correu até ela desesperadamente, seu rosto estava irreconhecível. [..._

**Só para vcs terem o gostinho do próximo cap.!**

**Bjim...**

**Raquel Mello**Obrigada amor... Já que tu gostou do diário eu vou colocar um pouco mais dele nos próximos caps.

Valeu pela dica sobre os casais..:)

Bjim..

Cáá..

**O/C.: viu euu to dizendo que Luna e Harry é melhor...**

**E gente, me ajudem...**

**Nada de slash néah..?!**

**Bj..**

**Luize.**


	9. Qndo se ama a morte é apenas 1a barreira

_**Cap. 7: Quando se ama, a morte é apenas mais uma barreira.**_

" _Até quem já morreu nos segue, pois nós somos um, na alegria ou na dor, nossa força é o amor!_

_É só ver para crer, somos um!_

_Não temos mais medo algum, você vai conseguir a coragem para seguir, então vai descobrir, __**somos um!"**_

**FLASHBACK**

Tudo que Gina lhe dissera fazia sentido, ela estava certa, as palavras que dissera, voltavam à sua mente trazendo uma incerteza se era aquilo que ele queria mesmo, o medo de perder Gina, se é que já não a tinha perdido, pois ela terminou tudo, faziam ele não reconhecer mais seus sentimentos e desejos, ele fechava os olhos numa tentativa de esquecer o rosto com uma expressão indignada de Gina, molhado com as muitas lágrimas que sem parar escorriam em sua face, e as palavras, aquelas palavras, foram elas que mudaram o modo de pensar de Draco, será que ele era aquilo mesmo, um riquinho mimado que se esconde atrás do papai e de Voldemort? E o Harry, ela realmente achava que o Harry era melhor..?Será que o perdoaria? Estava tão decepcionada com ele, tão magoada...

Draco não dormiu...pensava em tudo que ela disse, Já era quase de manhã,o sol ainda não havia aparecido e ele sabia o que deveria fazer, se desculpar, surpreenderia Gina, ele já havia pensado em pedi-la em casamento, ela foi a única que ele já amou, até mesmo a Pansy já havia lhe aconselhado em pedi-la em casamento, seria um casamento simples, como Gina queria, só os mais íntimos, talvez só aqueles poucos que sabiam do romance deles, seria uma surpresa para os Weasleys e Malfoys quando descobrissem que se casaram.

Ele já tinha tudo arquitetado, tinha pego na casa dos pais o anel de sua mãe, que passa de geração em geração para oferecer em noivado, tinha até mesmo saído com Pansy para escolher a casa dos sonhos da Gina, era uma casa simples, no campo, com um lago próximo e com uma enorme variedade de flores.

"Pensando nela Draky?" uma garota muito pálida, com cabelos negros até a cintura e olhos castanho-esverdeados disse ao se atirar em uma poltrona à frente de Draco.

" Como você entra sem bater?" disse com o rosto sério "E se eu estivesse pelado?" sorriu por final desfazendo a cara mal-humorada de antes, levantando-se e beijando no rosto a garota.

- " Como se eu nunca tivesse te visto sem roupa né, Draky..! sorriu.

- " Tu andava sumida! Fiquei preocupado! ele disse preocupado, de um jeito protetor que sempre tratava a amiga.

-" Fui na antiga casa dos meus pais, tinha muita coisa que tinha que me desfazer, e como agora estou mais recuperada, consigo entrar lá sem ter aquelas recordações horríveis."

- " Por que tu não me chamou para ir contigo, queria estar por perto, segurar sua mão!"

- " Não Drakinho, isso era algo que eu tinha que fazer sozinha, e eu já estou bem grandinha pra ti ficar me cuidando, não acha?!

-" Como quiser minha linda, mas eu vou te cuidar pra sempre, tu sabe que eu te amo, é a irmã que a vida me deu!"

- " Eu te amo Draco!" – sorriu e o abraçou.

Os pais de Pansy tinham morrido há alguns anos, quando uma onda de assassinatos de antigos comensais tinha assolado o mundo bruxo, a menina tinha 12 anos na época, e por serem famílias muito amigas, os Malfoys a adotaram, ela sempre foi tratada como da família, mas desde que os pais morreram a garotinha sorridente passou a ser triste, se não fosse o carinho dos Malfoys e principalmente de Draco, ela provavelmente estaria em depressão até agora, 7 anos depois, com tudo que aconteceu, ela se tornou muito sensível, não conseguia entrar na antiga mansão Parkinson sem chorar muito, por isso estava sempre acompanhada de Draco e Blaise, seus melhores amigos da vida toda. Quando Draco começou a namorar com Gina ela foi a primeira a saber, sempre os ajudava a se encontrar escondidos, era uma boa amiga.

Estavam abraçados há um bom tempo, quando Pansy lhe disse:

- " Você deve pedi-la em casamento Draky!" disse encostando a cabeça no peito do amigo.

- " Que droga Pansy, eu já te disse que não gosto que leiam meus pensamentos, isso é particular!"

-" Não precisei ler sua mente para saber que é nisso que está pensando, te conheço muito bem Draco."

- "Tudo bem eu não consigo ter segredos contigo mesmo, eu recebi uma carta do pai, ele deve ter te mandado uma também, dizendo para comparecermos à LOSTLAND para nos tornarmos comensais e eu contei para Gina".

- " E ela terminou com você, agora você tem que escolher entre ser comensal ou casar com a mulher que ama."

- " é !"

- " Homens! Não é simples Draco, siga teu coração!"- ele a beijou no rosto- " E também, ela tem um segredo para te contar, só não contou porque tu disse sobre ser comensal."

- "Que segredo?"-

"- Não sei! Quando te vi aí sentado todo triste, me concentrei nela, ela está próxima à casa dos gritos, na dúvida se deve ou não contar."

- "Contar sobre o quê Pansy?"

- " Não sei Draco, existem coisas que eu não consigo ver, é um mistério pra mim!"

"-" Mas o que tu acha que eu devo fazer?"

-"Vai atrás dela! Diz a verdade, que a ama, deixa essa besteira de querer ser comensal, o anel da mamãe (Narcisa) ainda está contigo, faça o que é certo Draquinho!"

- "Eu vou fazer isso!" – sorriu.

Draco se levantou e beijou a irmã, que sorria vitoriosa, pela boa escolha dele.

-"Draco?!" ela chamou quando ele já estava na porta.

- "Hãm?"- se virou

- "Pega!"- Pansy atirou uma chave para ele.

" O que é isso?"

- " A chave da futura casa de vocês!"

- "Eu não acredito! Você comprou?!"

- "Considere como o meu presente de casamento!"- sorriu

- " Eu te amo!"- Voltou e a abraçou- "Casa dos gritos né?!"

-" É, casa dos gritos..Vai logo!"

- Ta bom!

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

Quando chegou na frente da casa dos gritos ela não estava mais, talvez tivesse ido embora, tentou se comunicar com Pansy pelo pensamento para saber onde Gina estava, mas era péssimo quando tinha que se concentrar em algo., resolveu por caminhar pelas estreitas e vazias ruas de Wallplace, quando virou em uma esquina, viu algo que lhe arrepiou todo e gelou até mesmo sua alma.

Gina estava no chão com uma rosa entre as mãos, correu até ela desesperadamente, seu rosto estava irreconhecível, sangrava por todos os poros de sua pele, efeito causado por algum feitiço, além de ter sido esfaqueada diversas vezes, seu rosto estava completamente desfigurado. No corpo diversos arranhões causaram muitos hematomas, só pode constatar que era ela pelo cabelo, cor-de-fogo.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A: Oii...No próximo cap. Vai ter a continuação desse flash back..**

**\o/ **

**A Pansy apareceu:)**

**Os casais...Quem vocês querem?**

**Pansy e Harry, Blaise e Luna, Mione e Rony**

**Rony e Pansy, Harry e Luna, sem Mione e o Blaise sozinho**

**Rony e Mione, Harry Pansy, Luna e Blaise**

**E também se vão querer algum casal slash..**

**Vocês não acharam nada familiar??**

**A musiquinha do início é do rei leão Peguei da SÂmy...**

**A idéia dos pais da Pansy terem morrido eu peguei de uma fic que eu ameii, Brincadeiras do Amor.**

**Mas a história ta diferente, eles não morreram na guerra como na fic da ****'De Zabini Malfoy**

**Bjim..**

**Cáá.**

**O/C.: Lá vai a Cáá e a mania de Pansy dela, eu gostei do cap. Mas não gostei da Pansy saber ler mente, tu ta dando muita importância pra ela...**

**Ain..Tadinha da Ginaa, néah!!**

**Sobre os casais..**

**Rony e Pansy/ Harry e Luna**

**Eu to sempre dizendo Carol, pq tu n me escuta??**

**Mandem reviews dando a opinião de vcs gente!**

**E Continuo dizendo..**

**Nada de casal slash..**

**Ecaaaaaa!**

**Luize.**


	10. O sonho se desfez

_Cap. 8: O sonho se desfez_

"_**Call my name and save me from the dark!"**_

**FlashBack**

Continuação.

"No corpo diversos arranhões causaram muitos hematomas, só pode constatar que era ela pelo cabelo, cor-de-fogo."

Draco chorava descontrolado debruçado sobre o corpo morto de sua amada, Gina estava muito machucada. Não sabia o porquê daquilo, por que alguém faria isso com ela? Estava ali, jogada no chão, sem vida, com os olhos abertos, refletindo o céu, mas sem qualquer brilho, ele não podia acreditar, sentia muita raiva de quem fez aquilo, sentia ódio de si mesmo por não ter chegado a tempo de socorrê-la, por ter sido um estúpido no dia anterior.

"_... não tem noção sobre nada, nem sobre a vida das pessoas..."_

"_...tem um sonho mesquinho e pobre, desprovido de qualquer coisa que faça com que as pessoas se orgulhem de você..."_

"_...é um psicopata desumano, e já não existe mais nada entre nós!"_

Tudo que ela dissera voltava, agora, em fleshs, ela morreu com ódio de quem mais amava, sentia-se muito mal por não ter dito nada quando ela terminou tudo, se tivesse dito, se tivesse desistido antes da idéia de ser um comensal, ela não estaria ali, sabia que ela só ia para wallplace quando estava triste, ele pensava que tinha causado a morte dela, e de algum modo tinha mesmo, e ainda tinha o segredo, ele nunca saberia o que ela tinha para lhe falar, nunca...

Ele tremia muito, escutou barulho de passos e vozes, tinha que sair logo, pois poderiam pensar que ele tinha feito aquilo com ela, como se ele fosse fazer algo assim com a pessoa que mais amou no mundo inteiro. Os passos estavam mais próximos, então ele, levantou-se, afastando-se do abraço pelo qual envolvia a ruiva, passou os dedos em seus olhos a fim de fechá-los e saiu rapidamente, escondeu-se em um beco de onde conseguia observar a garota deitada no chão.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_Tu tem certeza de que ela está aqui, Luna?" – perguntava um ruivo furioso._

"_É claro que sim, a Gina sempre vem para cá!" – _

"_Se for verdade essa história que a Mione disse sobre a Virgínia estar grávida, ela terá muito para explicar!" –Rony pisava com passos firmes, aplicando uma força dispensável_

"_A Hermione é uma cobra, ela não tinha o direito de te falar nada, Ginny confiou nela." – a loira estava indignada com a amiga._

"_A Mione se preocupa com a Gina, por isso me contou, ao contrário de outras amigas da Virginia, ela se preocupa de verdade, sabia que o certo era me contar."_

"_Ela não tinha que se intrometer onde não era chamada, a Gina iria te contar na hora certa."_

"_Ia!!" – disse irônico. –"Ela não sabe nem quem é o pai!"_

"_É claro que sabe"! Tua irmã não é uma vadia!"_

"_Então por que ela não disse o nome dele para a Mione?"_

"_Ela deve ter os motivos dela!"_

"_Onde ela está? Estamos andando e andando e não há nada, nada além de ruas desertas!"_

"_Talvez ela esteja mais à frente, vamos dobrar naquela esquina."_

"_Está certo, mas enquanto eu estiver falando com ela, não quero que fique por perto!"_

"_É claro que vou ficar perto, ela é minha amiga, e você não está no seu melhor estado, lembre-se que ela está grávida, se falar qualquer coisa e fizer mal para o bebê, será um homem morto Ronald!"_

"_E quem vai me matar?"- sorria sarcástico- "Vo..vo..- emudeceu, seus olhos arregalaram-se, e ficou com as pupilas dilatadas , tremia muito, e estava muito mais branco que o normal._

"_Rony, tudo bem?" – Luna olhava para ele, que tinha uma expressão de pavor nos olhos._

"_Gi..Gi..Gina!" – apontou para algo à sua frente, seus olhos estavam encharcados de lágrimas._

" _Gina!"- a loira gritou e foi correndo até o corpo atirado no chão._

"_Gina, o que fizeram com você?" – Luna chorava._

_Rony estava parado à frente do corpo, sem dizer nada, apenas chorando muito, Luna estava onde antes estava Draco, abraçando a amiga, soluçava de tanto chorar._

_Luna passou a mão por entre os dedos da amiga e pegou a rosa que ela segurava. Ficou muito pensativa, ela já tinha visto aquela sena antes, não sabia quando, mas já tinha visto.Resolveu guardar a rosa consigo, já que nela tinha um feitiço que não a deixava morrer, a garota ficou muito intrigada com aquilo, pensou em pesquisarem livros ou jornais antigos sobre a rosa. Rony nem percebeu que Luna tirou a rosa de Gina, não percebeu nem que Gina segurava algo, ele estava muito nervoso, apenas chora._

_Em pouco tempo os Weasleys chegaram, Molly estava descontrolada, sua menininha tinha morrido, em seguida Harry e Mione chegaram também, estavam todos apavorados pelo estado que Gina ficou, todos em volta dela, menos Luna, que havia desaparecido. Draco assistiu a tudo, desde a chegada de Rony e Luna até removerem o corpo de Gina, a notícia já havia se espalhado, o assassinato da caçula dos Weasleys era manchete em todos os jornais. E ele continuava no mesmo lugar, não conseguiu levantar, estava encostado numa parede e toda cor do seu rosto havia desaparecido, não pensava em nada, estava como se estivesse morto, tinha a respiração falha, porém calma e os olhos fechados._

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_Pansy, acorda logo!" – um moreno de olhos azuis, sacudia fortemente a garota que dormia._

"_Que foi Blaise?"- ela disse meio sonolenta. "É bom que seja sério!"_

"_A Gina foi assassinada e o Draco sumiu!"_

"_O quê?" _

"_A Gina foi assassinada!"_

"_Mas..Mas como, como assim?"- ela não acreditava no que o amigo dizia, e também como acreditar, se algumas horas antes Draco estava indo ao encontro dela, para pedi-la em casamento. – "E o Draco, como ele está, onde ele está?"_

"_Ele está sumido desde de manhã, achei que você soubesse onde ele estava, estou preocupado com o que acontecerá quando ele descobrir."_

"_Vamos para a Casa dos Gritos!" – ela disse decidida._

"_O que vamos fazer lá?Temos que achar o Draco."_

"_Nós vamos atrás do Draco, em Wallplace."- _

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_Draco.." – Pansy correu até ele e o abraçou, ele correspondeu ao abraço da irmã._

"_Ela está morta Pansy, morta, quando eu cheguei ela estava no chão, sem vida!"_

"_Nós soubemos Draco."- Blaise disse estendendo a mão para o amigo se levantar.- "Sinto muito!"_

"_Sente muito? Você não sente nada!" – recusou a mão._

"_Vem Draco, vamos para casa!"- Pansy tentava acalmar o amigo._

"_Vocês não entendem né, ela morreu!..."- silêncio.- "morreu!" – falou num fio de voz._

"_Ficar jogado no chão não a trará de volta!Vamos para casa, a mamãe está preocupada."_

"_É Draco, a tia Narcisa já me perguntou várias vezes por você hoje. É melhor irmos para casa, lá você receberá todo o apoio e carinho que precisa." – Blaise tentava convence-lo._

_Pansy e Blaise o levantaram e levaram-no para casa._

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_Draquinho, onde você estava?" – Narcisa perguntou ao ver o filho e os amigos entrarem._

_Draco não respondeu a mãe, subiu as escadas que davam no seu quarto e pediu para ficar sozinho._

"_É melhor deixa-lo só tia.!" – Blaise disse abraçando a senhora._

"_Pansy, minha querida, vá você então, ele sempre te recebe, converse com ele."_

"_Não mamãe, ele precisa ficar só."_

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_Luna, você está aí?"- Pansy entrava no porão de uma casa muito antiga._

"_Estou sim Pen!"_

"_Luna, o que foi que fizeram com a Ginny?"_

"_É um exame trouxa, para saber se era ela, iam fazer um tal de DNA, mas a tia Molly não deixou, então fizeram esse para ver se ela estava grávida, e como ela estava, constataram que era ela."_

"_Ela estava grávida?"_

"_Estava, do Draco, não te contou nada, porque queria contar para o Draco primeiro, eu fiquei sabendo porque fui a um médico trouxa com ela, a Hermione nos levou porque estava desconfiada."_

"_Era esse o segredo!"-ela estava estranha-"O Draco não pode saber Luna, ele está se culpando pela morte da Ginny, se ficar sabendo ele vai piorar."_

"_Ele tem que saber Pansy, era o filho dele"_

"_Você não entende Luna, ele amava muito a Gina, está sofrendo de mais, se ficar sabendo que ela estava grávida poderá até mesmo se matar, será injusto com ele."_

"_Será injusto se ele não souber Pen!"_

"_Então deixa que eu conto, eu conto com jeito."_

"_Mas você tem que contar Pansy.!"_

"_Eu contarei, mas não agora, deixa que se passe um tempo, até ele melhorar."_

"_Tudo bem! Ele deve estar arrasado."_

"_Está!Ele saiu de casa, disse que queria ficar sozinho, não contou nem a mamãe para onde foi."_

"_Mas você tem como saber onde ele está, não tem?"_

"_Tenho, mas não preciso, ele me disse, mas pediu que eu não aparecesse e nem contasse para ninguém.Por isso não quero contar agora sobre a Ginny estar grávida, vou esperar ele se recuperar, quando ele voltar para casa eu conto, agora ele precisa desse tempo para ficar só, com seus sentimentos."_

**Fim do FlashBack**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.:Oii..**

**Esse cap. Ficou um pouquinho maior néah..**

**Muitos mistérios néah...**

**Os casais vão ser:**

**Rony e Pansy e Luna e Harry..**

**Mas eu vou colocar alguma coisa de Pansy e Harry também.**

**Vai ter pouco slash...MAS VAI TER!**

**A Mione não vai ser má..**

**Mas às vezes um pouco venenosa..**

**A música do início é Bring me to Life de Evanescence.**

**Raquel Mello: **ainda bem que tu ta gostando.. )

Continua lendo, hoje eu vou ver se consigo postar mais um cap. , Okay?

Bjim..

_**Cáá..**_

**O/C.: Eu não gosto da Hermione, então eu acho que ela tem que sofrer!**

**Mas, vamos ver no que vai dá!**

**Ram Carol.. tu só vai colocar H/L e P/R só pq a Raquel disse né, eu to te dizendo sempre e tu nada...**

**Valeuu Raquelzinha pela ajuda! Se não fosse tu, essa kbça oca ia colocar H/P ..**

**E eu continuo dizendo que slash é nojento!**

**Não coloca Cáá..  
(( me ajuda Raquel, diz p ela n colocar!))**

**E tem pouca Gina nessa história..!!**

**Mais Gina Mais Gina**

**Mais Gina**

**Mais Gina Mais Gina**

**Bj..**

**Luize!**


	11. Uma carta para Gina

_Cap. 9: Uma carta para Gina_

"_Nós estamos partindo daqui esta noite...Não há motivo para contar para os outros, eles apenas nos atrasam."_

Passaram-se dias chovendo e o frio cortante congelava cada vez mais o coração de Draco, mas por fim o sol apareceu, clareando a escura casinha em que ele se escondia.

Tudo amanheceu diferente no dia de hoje, depois de 10 meses de sonhos iguais em que um homem levava Gina embora. Nessa noite Draco teve um sono sem sonhos e acordou feliz por isso, não se sentia mais culpado pelo que acontecera, pelo contrário estava determinado em descobrir quem fez aquilo com Gina e vingar a morte de sua amada e sabia que tinha aliados, Blaise e Pansy o ajudariam, tinha certeza que podia contar com eles, pois eles foram os únicos que sempre estiveram ao seu lado, durante todos esses meses que esteve escondido eles respeitaram sua decisão de ficar sozinho, mas não se passou um só dia em que eles não mandassem uma carta dando apoio e o confortando com palavras amigas e apesar de Draco não ter respondido a nenhuma carta, eles continuaram a mandar.

Era 1º de dezembro e dia 10 ele teria que comparecer a Lostland para o início do treinamento que o tornaria comensal.

Ele iria, não que ainda quisesse se tornar um deles, mas teria que ir, tinha que descobrir o que aconteceu com Gina e quem fez aquilo com ela e sabia que apenas em Lostland teria essas respostas, seu pai havia lhe dito uma vez que lá tem uma biblioteca onde são arquivados todos os crimes cometidos por comensais, pois Voldemort se orgulhava muito de tudo e queria deixar preservado, Draco sabia também que quem assassinou Gina era um comensal pela crueldade como fez.

Mas tinha medo, estaria sozinho num lugar horrível, em pensar que já foi um sonho ir para lá, como ele era tolo, Gina tinha razão, era apenas um sonho mesquinho este de se tornar comensal.

Mais tarde quando arrumava suas coisas para partir, correu os olhos pela casa afim de se despedir do lugar que durante meses se tornou o seu lar.

Em cima da mesa, o diário marcava o quinto ano de Gina em Hogwarts, há muito já tinha parado de ler. Ele o fechou e guardou na mala junto com uma foto dos dois em que sorriam e se beijavam, depois tirou de uma gaveta um pergaminho, um tinteiro e uma pena e começou a escrever algo.

"_Querida __**Gina**_

_Mesmo sem te ver, acho até que estou indo bem..._

_A falta que me fez, escureceu meu coração e congelou minha alma, fazendo com que eu perdesse minha religião.Quero que saibas que me lembro,nunca, __**NUNCA **__me esquecerei de ti! Mas acho que chegou a hora de continuar, aceitar que não estás mais aqui, porém tens que saber que estarás presente dentro de mim para sempre. Queria até que pudesses me ver, és parte ainda do que me faz forte, apenas gostaria de saber..._

_**Por que o amor é passageiro, de viagem sem destino, como um filme sem roteiro?**_

_Com amor __**Draco.**_

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

Ele sabia que não seria respondido, mesmo assim quis conservar seus sentimentos e dúvidas no papel, talvez um dia ele mesmo pudesse responder a pergunta que fez.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: Oii...))**

**Esse cap. Foi pequenino...mas eu achei ele tão lindinho, eu precisava escrever essa carta do Draco pra ela, mostrando quanto ele a ama, mas que tem que seguir né;..**

**O versinho de cima é uma música de Evanescence , ****Anywhere****na carta tem um pouco da música Giz de Legião Urbana e um pouquinho de Reação em Cadeia também..**

_**Agoraa, divulgando... Tinha uma fic que eu tinha escrito faz tempo, nunca postei, pq eu sou uma burra e só aprendi a lidar com o fanfiction há pouco tempo...é H/G , ela é bem pequena, é uma songfic, só postei os dados até agora...Mas amanhã vou ver se consigo postar toda...**_

**Bjim...**

**Cáá...**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**O/C.: Eu achei o cap. Chato, sem ação, mas a carta salvou, ela ficou muito boa...**

**E eu já dei uma olhada no próximo cap.**

**Vai ter que mudar um pouco Carolzinha...**

**Diminuir, tá muito grande, acho que dá para dividi-lo em dois...**

**Sobre a outra fic, eu já lii..!**

**\o/**

**Vou fazer as críticas também né Cáá??!**

**Eu gostei bastante dela, super fofa..**

**Mas meio gótica..**

**E tu tá escutando Evanescence d+..!**

**Tá ficando muito depressiva, essa é a 3ª fic que tu faz envolvendo mortes..**

**Mas as fics tão ficando boas...**

**Ah e eu tenho um segredoo...**

**Essa poiaa da Carol tá com umas 7 fics prontas e n posta...**

**Tem: O 49º mago**

**Versos e Versões**

**Um dia de sombras**

**Minha Linda Cigana**

**Pra sempre irei te amar**

**Entre Mentiras e ilusões**

**A Eternidade não dura para sempre**

**Ah, o resto eu não lembro, mas tem um monte...Essas foram as que eu mais gostei...**

**Vê se posta Cáá...**

**Bj..**

**Luize.**


	12. Novos Rumos

_Cap.10: Novos rumos._

Foi chegado o dia em que Draco partiria para Lostland, estava apreensivo, mas determinado queria acabar logo com isso e punir os culpados. Se tele-transportou para a estação Living in the Dark. Lá ele reconheceu diversas pessoas, todos filhos de amigos de seu pai, muitos o cumprimentava, mas ele destratava qualquer um que ousasse passar em seu caminho imagina falar com ele. Já no trem andava à procura de um vagão que tivesse uma cabine vazia para ficar só, sentiu alguém abraçando-lhe a cintura, quando se virou para xingar quem quer que fosse, notou que era Pansy, logo um sorriso iluminou seu rosto.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

"_Pen! O que está fazendo aqui? Você não gosta dessas coisas, espero que o pai não tenha te obrigado, ele não te obrigou né?"_

"_Não Draky, papai nunca me obrigaria a nada, vim porque quis ficar perto de ti, não podia te deixar só!" disse se desfazendo do abraço que dava no amigo._

"_Que isso Pen, você sabe que é um caminho sem volta, depois de recebida a marca negra você é um deles, e tem que ir pra guerra, eu não quero que vá Pansy!"_

"_Não vou receber a marca, nem irei para guerra e você também não, mas quero te ajudar a descobrir sobre a Ginny,em relação à marca, eu sei como não recebê-la."_

"_Você não existe Pen, o que seria de mim sem ti?!"_

"_Provavelmente só mais um Malfoy chato!"- sorria ao falar-" E eu trouxe reforços!"- apontou para Blaise que vinha abraçando duas garotas._

"_Isso?"- desdenhou o amigo, ele finalmente voltava a ser o Draco Malfoy de sempre, sarcástico, irônico e pingando veneno._

"_Ain Draky, não desfaça de mim!" – Blaise disse fazendo biquinho._

"_Pára Blaise, não gosto que me chame de Draky e com esse bico você parece um gay."_

"_Mas a Pen te chama de Draky e você não reclama!" – disse num tom indignado, soltando as garotas e cruzando os braços, fazendo Draco revirar os olhos._

"_A Pen é minha irmã, e você falando assim até parece que temos um caso." – Draco falava já estressado, Blaise não era gay,pelo contrário andava sempre rodeado de garotas, mas adorava fazer insinuações de que se Draco o quisesse ele ficaria._

"_Nós não temos mais?!"- lançou um olhar de dúvida e súplica para Draco, este devolveu um de nojo e pavor.- "Você é um estúpido, dá esperança para os outros depois joga fora!" – disse, fazendo as garotas que estavam com ele se entreolharem com caretas e Pansy rir._

"_Sem teatro Zabine!"- ele falou com raiva, por que Blaise sempre tinha que fingir que era gay e colocá-lo no meio? Na escola ele adorava fazer isso, mas agora achava que ele estava mais maduro, que engano o mesmo infantil e brincalhão de sempre- "Vocês não acreditam nele, acreditam?" –as garotas riram- "Eu não sou gay, não sou e ele também não é, nunca tivemos um caso, não é Blaise?"- ele já estava preocupado, lembrou-se de uma época em que correram boatos que os dois tinham um caso, ele teve que ficar com várias garotas para provar que gostava de mulheres e o que menos queria agora era um monte de gente o azucrinando, isso só atrapalharia._

"_Assuma logo Draky!"- Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de morte- "É claro que não somos gays garotas!" – Draco desfez a cara de ódio que estava – "Somos bi!"- Draco revirou os olhos e deu as costas puxando Pansy, aquela conversa não acabaria tão cedo e ele não estava afim de perder seu tempo falando besteira.- Mas calmem que tem Blaisinho para todo mundo!" –abraçou novamente as garotas e entrou numa cabine vazia com elas._

"_Esse era o seu reforço?" – perguntou com uma sombrancelha erguida._

"_Ah Draquinho, ele ficaria chateado se eu não o trouxesse, e tu sabe que ele ajuda.."_

" _Mas eu não me responsabilizo por ele!Tu sabe que ele adora aprontar e isso não é hogwarts, aqui os castigos são bem piores do que miseras detenções e se ele acha que vai passar a noite bebendo firewisk e no dia seguinte apenas ter que catalogar uma instante de livros ele está muito enganado!"_

"_Eu já conversei com ele e ele me prometeu se comportar!"_

"_É? E onde ele está agora, sumiu com aquelas garotas, tu sabe o que ele deve estar fazendo e isso não o ajuda muito!"_

"_Tem razão Draco, mas é bom que estejamos sozinhos, tenho algo para te contar e é melhor que seja aqui, em Lostland seremos vigiados o tempo inteiro."_

"_O que aconteceu Pen?" –ele se preocupou, Pansy nunca fazia tanto mistério, a puxou para uma cabine e trancou a porta.- "Pode falar agora!"_

_Ela estava nervosa, não sabia como contar, talvez ele ficasse furioso com ela por não ter contado antes, já haviam se passado 10 meses, mas ela tinha que contar, era o certo a se fazer._

"_A Ginny, quando morreu, ela estava grávida!" – falou rapidamente e fechou com força os olhos._

"_Grávida?"- perguntou num fio de voz._

"_É, a Luna disse que ela estava."_

"_Por que você não me contou antes Pen?"- ele estava calmo, nem mesmo chorava, mas por dentro sentia-se como se estivesse quebrando._

"_No dia em que ela morreu você estava muito mal, deixei para contar depois que você estivesse recuperado, então você foi para aquela casa, eu mandei diversas cartas, como você não respondeu a nenhuma não me senti no direito de ir lá e algo assim não se conta através de cartas."_

"_Eu entendo Pen!" – ele a abraçou."Será que você poderia me deixar só?"_

"_Claro Draco." –ela saiu da cabine deixando para trás um Draco pensativo e cheio de desejo de vingança._

_Ele iria descobrir quem fez aquilo, não importava como, mas descobriria e mataria com requinte de crueldade quem fez, antes era por Gina, agora era por seu filho também, estava determinado._

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: Oii. No próximo cap. Vocês conhecerão Lostland e se surpreenderão com quem estará lá...Draco, Blaise e Pansy correrão muitos perigos lá...**

**E no cap. Seguinte, Voldemort vai aparecer..:) Ele e Tom Riddle, sim os dois, separadamente, vocês entenderão quando lerem, eu to querendo colocar a Mione no lado do mal...Mas só vou colocar se quiserem, se não, coloco outro personagem, mas se ela não for má terá que morrer, daí são vcs decidem ...**

**Mione má ou morta?**

**E o Blaise gay, o que acharam? Eu queria coloca-lo bem mais gay, mas a Luize não deixou..¬¬ ..Não sei se coloco ele aprontando ou mais quieto..Ahh, como eu ia esquecer, a Luna vai aparecer e o mistério da rosa vai se desenrolar , mas não no próximo cap. No cap. Depois de Voldemort...Sei lá, talvez eu inverta a ordem dos dois cap. Eles não alteram o andamento da história mesmo...**

**Divulgando: **

**My immortal:**_**está pronta, é uma shortfic e o tema é a música My immortal.**_

**As outras fics eu vou postando aos poucos, mas prometo postar todas até janeiro.**

**Minha Linda Cigana**_**está postada já, eu to dando uma mudada nela, tinha muitos assassinatos e mistérios, daí eu to tirando, mas a história é bem legal, só to achando ela muito comprida...**_

**Versos e Versões:**_**é uma short-long fic, mais ou menos, nem longa nem curta, só que eu estou reavaliando, já mudei tanta coisa nela, então ela por não ser tão longa eu vou postar toda num dia só, mas como eu ainda to vendo o que troco e o que deixo, não vai ser essa semana...**_

**Raquel Mello**Espero que este cap. Esteja melhor que o outro...aquele tava muito chato né, isso porque eu mudei bastante ele, tinham tantos pensamentos e lembranças do Draco...Sobre a Gina, vai ter bastante Gina ainda, não no próximo, porque eu quero descrever Lostland nele, apesar de eu ser péssima em discrição eu vou tentar...vou responder a tua review de **My immortal** aqui, muito curta néah, ela era bem maior, só que os caps. Eram todos como o cap. 2, então achei melhor deixar só o necessário...Bjim **Cáá.**..

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**O/C.: Cap. Legal, apesar dessa idiotice do Blaise gay, é uma mania de gay que tu tem, eu nunca vi...ah, e ela faz isso só pq tem quedas por gays, que nojo! Gostei da reação do Draco, dessa reação né, pq eu fiz ela mudar, pq ela tinha escrito 2 folhas dizendo como ele estava se sentindo e mais uma dele brigando com a Pansy por não ter contado antes, assim ficou melhor...! O próximo cap. Ta legal, apesar de umas coisas que ela tem que mudar, e o depois do próximo ela não me deixou ler, pq disse que eu ia contar...Ram, como se eu fosse fofoqueira!**

**Desabafo:**

**Eu to tão braba contigo Carol Riddle, que droga, eu queria criticar My Immortal, mas não, fominha! Teve que postar tudo antes... o.O...Em Minha Linda Cigana, eu vou criticar todos os cap. Se eu demorar a vir na tua casa, tu não posta, só posta depois que eu fizer as críticas, se não eu não falo mais contigo!**

**Luize.**


	13. Lost Land

_**Cap. 11 : Lost Land**_

Com tantos pensamentos lhe assombrando a mente ele acabou por adormecer.Pansy o viu dormindo e ficou com pena de acordá-lo, ele parecia que dormia tão calmamente um sono tão profundo, resolveu-se por procurar Blaise, depois de passado um tempo voltou para a cabine onde estava Draco e o chamou docemente, como ele não acordou ela o sacudiu.

"_O trem já parou, chegamos!"_

"_Ah sim...Vamos então!? É, cadê o Blaise?"_

"_Não sei, já o procurei por todo o trem!Já deve ter descido, no trem só restamos nós."_

"_Vamos, então!"_

Na descida, conheceram um lugar sombrio, inebriado de preto e cinza, não havia nem mesmo sol, o céu era nublado, acinzentado e a vegetação morta. Existiam três castelos e vários calabouços, não era muito grande. Era um lugar asqueroso e Draco ficou feliz por Blaise e Pansy estarem consigo, com certeza ele não conseguiria ficar sozinho ali.

Um homem espera os que desciam do trem num lugar próximo dali.

"_Oi, eu sou Petter Pettigrew e mostrarei a vocês tudo aqui!"_

Andaram por uma estradinha de pedra.

"_Esta é a ala leste, trouxas, sangues-ruins e bruxos tolos ficam presos aqui.Servem para o treinamento.Nós os usamos como cobaias, utilizando neles diversas formas de tortura. Aqui na ala leste ficam também criaturas mágicas que capturamos, treinamo-as, são muito úteis na guerra. Na ala oeste ficam as câmaras de gases, foi um método usado na 2ª guerra mundial trouxa.Ficam aqui, também alguns brinquedos, material para tortura. A ala norte, onde vocês ficarão, é usada para treinamento de feitiços e rituais e também é onde fica o castelo de vocês, com os dormitórios. Nos dormitórios, bem eu farei a chamada e depois vocês poderão escolher os dormitórios, são 3 bruxos por dormitório, homens e mulheres podem ficar juntos, sem problema algum. Festinhas são liberadas, quando não atrapalharem as aulas e o treinamento. Entendidos?Agora a chamada.."_

"_E a ala Sul?" –Pansy, sabendo dos pensamentos de Draco, perguntou._

"_A ala sul é proibida a vocês! Lá fica o castelo do Mestre, ele vocês só poderão ver no dia em que receberão a marca negra, fica também a biblioteca que é proibida a todos!"_

Agora Draco já sabia onde procurar, na ala Sul. Era a biblioteca a única coisa que lhe interessava. No final da chamada, puderam se dirigir aos seus dormitórios, Pansy cuidou para que ela, Blaise e Draco ficassem no mesmo.

Ela e Draco já estavam preocupados com Blaise, ele havia sumido desde o trem e até àquela hora não tinha aparecido.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A.: ****Capítulo 11 Postado! ****u.u**

**Demorei para atualizar, néh..! Cap. Sem muita importância, só para mostrar como é Lost Land.**

**E cadê o Blaise? No próximo cap. Ficaremos sabendo onde ele esteve!... :)**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**Q****uel Mello** Oii amor... É...eu amo o Blaise gay...!! Pena que a Luize não gosta... ¬¬, paciência néh...Eu queria colocá-lo **REVOLTADÍSSIMO**, mas iria alongar muito a história...Continua lendo okay..?! Bjim Cáá...

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg ; DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**O/C.: Carolzinha...ficou muito boa a discrição!! Gostei mesmo...Só senti falta do Blaise!**

**Quero ele no próximo cap. Viu?!Bjo...Luize..**

**Ahh dxem reviews!**


	14. Pétalas ao vento I

_Capítulo 12: __**Pétalas ao vento I**_

Ele sentia dores nas costas, como se estivesse passado a noite dormindo em pedras, a cabeça doía muito e os olhos pesavam, pesavam tanto que ele já desistira de abri-los, ouviu um barulho de porta velha ao se abrir e em seguida uma luz muito forte inundou o cômodo onde estava, ele fez uma careta, serrando os olhos para se proteger da luz, tentou usar as mãos na frente do rosto, mas percebeu que estavam presas, deveria ter sido alguma "brincadeira" da noite anterior, mas ele não lembrava, agradeceu mentalmente quando a luz cessou, abriu então de vagar os olhos e viu uma mulher a sua frente, era ela que fazia sombra e lhe protegia da luz, olhou em volta e não reconheceu o lugar, era um porão velho, tinham duas garotas, uma parada a sua frente de braços cruzados e a outra sentava num canto e brincava com algo colorido que passava de uma mão para outra diversas vezes, apertou os olhos tentando lembrar como tinha chegado ali, mas foi em vão, não lembrava das garotas também, certamente não eram as mesmas da noite anterior, pois na cabine com ele estavam uma morena de cabelos lisos e uma castanha muito clara, eram muitos pensamentos, não entendia nada do que se passava ali, sentiu uma dor muito forte atingir-lhe a boca do estômago e desmaiou.

" _Por que você fez isso de novo Mione?O coitadinho a recém tinha acordado!" – a garota largou a pulseira reluzente com que estava entretida e levantou-se._

"_Ele não pode saber que somos nós, pelo menos por enquanto."_

"_Eu não entendo por que não, isso não só resolverá a morte da Ginny, como ajudará a Pansy e ele fará de tudo para ajudar a amiga."_

" _Primeiro temos que ter certeza de que ele nos ajudará e também temos que ter cautela, capturaram tia Molly e Rony, temos que tira-los de lá!"_

"_O Zabine também poderia nos ajudar quanto a isso!"_

" _Não seja ingênua Luna, Zabine estava indo para lá, para se tornar um deles, nunca nos ajudaria!!"_

"_É, mas a Pen nos ajudará, tenho certeza!"_

"_Tu acha mesmo...ela é pior que ele, ela e aquele Malfoy ignorante, aliás não sei por que tu e a Gina eram tão amigas dela, ela é uma cobra como os outros dois!!"_

**N/A.: Só Blaise neste cap. Néah...:!!!**

Eu demorei para postar néah...mas deixa eu explicar meu drama...meu pai é militar e a gnt ta sempre se mudando, daí a gnt ta em Caruaru-PE, mas temos que ir para São Gabriel-RS, a nossa mudança já foi todinha e nela o meu pc... mas nós só vamos na virada do ano, daí eu ia ficar sem postar até 2008, só que eu chorei bastante e meu pai deixou eu usar o not book dele, o problema é que minhas fics estão todas salvas no meu pc, então eu to digitando tudo de novo...Ia postar várias novas, mas até chegar no sul, vou só atualizar as que eu já postei**...Agora notícia triste, **vamos ficar sem as críticas da Luize por um tempo, porque o pai dela também foi transferido pro Sul, mas ela já foi, então até eu chegar lá, ficaremos sem ela...

**Raquel Mello : ****Encontramos o Blaise!!! **


	15. Linda Prisioneira I

_Capítulo 13: __**Linda Prisioneira I**_

**_"Seus olhos contam mentiras que fazem meu mundo se alegrar, mas quando sua boca diz a realidade que se fez através de seus sentimentos meu coração aos pedaços volta a acreditar que a qualquer momento meu mundo de novo desmoronará!"_**

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

No quarto escuro apenas uma linha de luz, vinda de uma fresta da janela (pregada á tábuas) iluminava o canto onde ela estava, estava sentada com o rosto deitado em cima dos braços que eram cruzados sobre as pernas, o cabelo comprido lhe cobria o corpo e o vestido preto contrastava com a pele pálida, ela não chorava mais, há muito se esgotara suas lágrimas e a esperança de um dia sair dali, agora o que restava era o conformismo, nada mais podia fazer, era o seu destino, e como ele diz ninguém escolhe o destino!

O quarto era belo, sombriamente belo, era confortável, muito mais que a casa de seus pais, mas ela nunca poderia chamar aquilo de lar, já estava ali há tanto tempo e ninguém nunca a procurou, tinha medo de que já a tivessem esquecido, se sentia vazia, sem alma, já tinha perdido completamente a noção do tempo, não sabia se estava ali há uma hora ou há 10 anos, estava também um pouco perturbada, tinha alucinações, via fantasmas, diversas vezes conversava com a filha que nunca teve, ou será que teve? Isso ela nunca saberia, nem sobre a filha, nem sobre o pai dela, será que ele se preocupou com seu desaparecimento? Será que sentira sua falta? Seria ele um homem feliz? Será que já estava casado? Esposa e filhos? Filhos...Filhos...Ele nunca saberia que ela teria um filho dele e isso a angustiava. Ficava confusa quando pensava na filha, não a vira nem depois do parto, aquele monstro imundo a levou antes que pudesse ver seu rosto, várias vezes dissera que a tinha matado, mas agora vem dizendo que ela está linda, que se parece muito com a mãe, exceto pelos olhos, acinzentados, tem um olhar muito triste, mas agora isso não importa, se tem ou não uma filha, há quanto tempo está presa, se sentiram sua falta ou não, todos esses pensamentos a deixavam muito mal, mas o pior de todos era saber que em pouco tempo estaria casada, casada com alguém muito mal e que nada podia fazer para se livrar disso, ao menos, às vezes ele era bom com ela, a escutava e falava num modo como se realmente tivesse sentimentos, se ele fosse assim o tempo todo ela não se importaria em se casar com ele, já começara a sentir algo, talvez fosse uma mistura de pena com carinho, nunca o amaria, só amou uma vez em toda sua vida, seu único amor, mas com ele, ela até se sentia bem, pois vinha visitá-la todos os dias e era amável, mas quando ela falava algo que não lhe agradasse ele era muito violento, nunca a batera, nunca até hoje, lhe deu uma bofetada, mas depois chorou, pediu até desculpas, coisa que ele nunca faria, mas antes ele a agredia com palavras, ela não conseguia reconhece-lo, parece que viviam dois dentro dele, não, não parece, existem dois, talvez um dia ele mude, ela estaria ao seu lado para ver, não tinha como fugir, foi esse o destino que Merlin lhe escolheu, ela não poderia muda-lo.

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**N/A : ****Será que alguém advinha quem é a prisioneira?**

Pois é, a Gina não morreu, eu não poderia mata-la, se não, quem ficaria com o Draco? Não, a Pansy não, se eu colocasse os dois juntos a Luize me mataria, o homem com quem ela vai se casar e que a mantém presa é VOCÊ SABE QUEM...Sobre a garota que está enterrada no lugar dela e sobre quem a matou, só vai ser descoberto no cap. 16...O Blaise, é ele ta na companhia da Luna e da Mione ainda, eu to com saudade do Draco, ele não aparece há 2 cap., no próximo ele vai aparecer, prometo.

_**Ah, eu vou revelar um segredo, que só ia ser revelado no último capítulo, o nome da filha do Draco e da Gina é Winnyfred.**_

_**Outro segredinho, a fic já ta acabando, últimos capítulos...**_

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**Raquel Mello :** Hey amor, quem o seqüestrou foi a Mione, a Luna só ajudou, a Pansy não vai ser seqüestrada...Mas vai descobrir quem matou os seus pais, a Luna e a Mione vão ajudar e o Harry vai aparecer...Bjim flor...

DgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDgDg

**...Sem críticas... :( ...Sem Luize...**

**Saudades!**


End file.
